Bob: Agentes de Hydra
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Bob y sus compañeros fueron envíados a una mision de Hydra para ir por un extraño objeto. Pero el equipo de inadaptados se verá envuelto en algunos problemas que difilcultará su trabajo, y uno de ellos rima con Redbool.


**BOB: Agente de Hydra**

 **Capítulo 1**

Eran las 8:00 am de la mañana, había un motel 4 estrellas en medio de la autopista rodeada de un largo desierto, pasarían horas en auto para llegar a ver alguna ciudad, era un lugar tranquilo y silencioso, pero en la habitación de ese motel había un increíble desastre. Para empezar píldoras y botellas de cervezas vacías estaban regadas por todo el lugar, al igual que bolsas de frituras, las dos camas que se encontraban ahí carecían totalmente de colchones y solo estaban las almohadas llenas de manchas marrones y amarillas.

Había ropa regada por todo el lugar, balas esparcidas por todo el piso, los vidrios del cuarto del motel estaban rotos, y muchas armas de alto calibre vacías se encontraban regadas por la habitación. Y para colmo las 4 personas que antes ocuparon esa habitación estaban inconscientes en el piso.

Uno de ellos abrió los ojos, lentamente se sentó sobre el suelo donde estaba, su cabello castaño estaba todo despeinado, y tenía múltiples moretones por toda la cara. Estaba completamente desnudo con excepción de que usaba sus calzoncillos. Tenía pintado en su pecho con labial lo que parecía ser un tiro al blanco. Volteo por ambos lados para ver en que desastre se ha metido esta vez.

A su derecha habían dos chicos tirados en el suelo, por la forma en la que se movían diría que aún seguían con vida. Uno de ellos estaba encima de la cama sin colchón y parecía tener papel higiénico rodeando todo su cuerpo, su cabello era negro y también parecía haberse incendiado, por lo que queda en dudas si antes era negro.

El otro muchacho estaba boca abajo en el suelo, acostado encima de ropas sucias y sábanas blancas, por fortuna el aún conservaba sus pantalones, tenía encima de su cabeza lo que parecía ser la parte de arriba de una lámpara, la parte que cubre el foco, era piramidal y amarilla.

Luego vio a su izquierda, había una mujer de cabello rubio y rizado a tal punto de que había recibido una descarga eléctrica. Lo único que llevaba puesta era un brasier deportivo y unos shorts, tenía restos de vomito por parte de su brazo izquierdo y su abdomen, ella yacía sentada apoyada sobre un mueble lleno de grietas y con sus cajones salidos.

El hombre ya despierto se levanta para ponerse los pantalones, los logro divisar junto con el uniforme que sus compañeros también llevaban, toda esa ropa apestaba ahí en el suelo. A él no le importó mucho ese inconveniente y se los comenzó a poner. Luego diviso un rayo de luz que pasaba por las cortinas del cuarto. El hombre se acercó a abrir un poco las ventanas, y cuando lo hizo vio una camioneta verde oscuro llena de abolladuras y marcas de balas. Luego recordó la razón por la que estaban allí, su nombre era Bob y tenían una misión que completar.

Después de recuperar la razón logro ver a lo lejos unos autos negros junto a unas patrullas, eso fue suficiente como alertarlo y despertar a sus camaradas.

-Eh, oigan ¡Despierten, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Sus compañeros con mucha pereza se estiraban y dejaban soltar un gran bostezo, pero se alertaron al ver a Bob vistiéndose mezclando su uniforme con ropa normal. Roy, el chico con la lámpara en la cabeza, se incorporó y vio por la ventana.

-¡Chicos, ya vienen por nosotros!- gritó Roy alterado.

-Agh, que noche tan loca ¿Cómo es que terminamos aquí?- dijo disgustado Mace, el que estaba sobre la cama sin colchón.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Miren como quedó mi cabello!- dijo espantada Lila mientras veía por el espejo roto del mueble su cabello chamuscado.

-Luego se lamentan primero tenemos que irnos- dijo Mace con un tono rudo mientras se ponía su uniforme.

Bob, se hallaba apresurado guardando las armas y los cartuchos en su mochila, luego se puso su máscara verde con lentes amarillos, y enseguida les lanzo a sus camaradas unas 3 mascaras del mismo diseño.

Una vez vestidos, claro que los cuatro llevaban ropas normales mezcladas con su uniforme de trabajo, salieron del cuarto del motel para dirigirse a su camioneta.

Lila, vio que las patrullas ya se estaban acercando y corrió desenfrenada a la camioneta seguida por sus compañeros.

-Listo idiotas sujétense- dijo Mace yendo al asiento del conductor y poniendo la camioneta en marcha.

-Tranquilos chicos tengo una idea- dijo Roy, abriendo la puerta trasera de la camioneta y arrojando unas cuantas bombas que crearían una cortina de humo lo suficientemente grande para permitir al equipo escapar.

No tomó mucho tiempo perder a la policía gracias al plan de Roy, los 4 compañeros suspiraron aliviados por haber escapado.

-Es la última vez que hacemos caso a Bob- Sentenció Mace.

-Si no le damos noticias a Hydra, nos van a cortar la cabeza- dijo temerosa Lila.

-Y les aseguro que no nos van a crecer dos más- Roy dijo lo obvio.

-Estoy tan aliviado ahora mismo, pero no sé porque siento que se me olvida algo- dijo Bob rascándose el mentón.

Justa en la habitación del motel, del baño salía un hombre completamente desnudo, dejando al descubierto sus cicatrices que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

-Oigan chicos, fue un increíble reventón, pero para la próxima pidamos un poco de vodka.

El hombre le hablaba a la nada mientras cogía una toalla y se tapaba sus innombrables.

-Ya pueden salir de donde estén, ya me tapé mis innombrables.

El hombre salió del motel, y para su sorpresa un ejército de autos y patrullas de policía lo rodeaban apuntándole con sus pistolas.

-Eh oigan, este es un mal entendido, no hagan una locura si todavía no me pongo mi traje rojo- dijo el hombre alzando las manos.

* * *

 **Varias semanas antes**

En una base secreta oculta en lo más recóndito del planeta, estaba corriendo angustiado un científico hacia un cuarto, antes de ingresar paso por varias pruebas que le darían acceso, como poner sus ojos, lengua, mano, dedos, saliva y trasero.

El científico se apresuró a informar al encargado de la base unas terribles noticias.

-Señor, encontramos un objeto misterioso en el desierto del colorado, pero tal parece que al acercarse a esa zona, se desprende una gran cantidad de energía que evapora todo lo que lo rodea- dijo el científico.

El jefe se quedó callado por un segundo, luego se puso enfrente al científico para hablar.

-Dígame doctor ¿Shield ya está enterado?

-No mi señor.

-Excelente, necesitamos enviar a un equipo a que registre el objeto. Muéstreme los datos del objeto que pudo obtener.

-Aquí tiene señor.

-Hail Hydra.

-Hail Hydra.

Después de eso el científico salió dejando solo en el cuarto al encargado de la base. Este estuvo pensativo en saber qué hacer, pero luego solo dio la orden a un grupo de sus agentes a que vayan a las coordenadas del objeto para hacer un registro, después se encargaría de que lo traigan.

* * *

 **Bob en realidad no es mi personaje favorito, pero me pareció interesante escribir una historia centrada en el, creo que tendrás algunos elementos western. Espero les haya gustado esta historia basada en el amigo de nuestro mercenario favorito. Alguna sugerencia para la historia dejen sus reviews. Con esta historia comienzo una nueva saga de fanfics. Aquí me despido yo, que les vaya bien, y si despiertan en una playa completamente desnudo, es culpa de Alan. Bendiciones y adiós.**

 **PD: Puede que a mis followers les guste el personaje de Lila.**

 **Att: Might**


End file.
